Teagin MacConnell
Background Quick back story. Centuries ago the MacConnell is cursed with lycanthropy. Over the centuries the curse weakens so much that Teagin is the first child born in two generations with the curse. The last one having been her great-great grandfather. 1899 Teagin is born under a full moon so there is no doubt she has families curse as she is born in werewolf form. Fortunately at the time having your child in the home is common and a relative who knew the family history was the doctor. Besides the fact that she changed for three days of the month she had a pretty normal childhood. She was born into a larges family, having 5 older brothers and sisters and 4 younger, not mention numerous cousins, the children of her father's two brothers. They all lived on a large ranch in Wyoming and raised cattle and sheep. She worked on the farm which was expected and went to school, but her "condition" was kept a secret. Back then it wasn't a big deal to miss a few days of school every month, especially if you lived on a large ranch. Her family was worried about The Beast part the curse, but when she didn't show any sign of it, they stopped worrying. She knew of the beast and could hear it whispering to her but it was to weak to do much, she just told it to shut up and sleep and it did. It only grew restless during the full moons, but not to the point of her losing control. When she was 19 WWI broke out and against her parent's wishes she volunteered and went over to Germany as a nurse. In the military, especially during war time it is hard to keep secrets and she was found out. The military is quick to take advantage and send her to be a nurse on the frontlines though give her "special training" those three days of the months while she was a werewolf. She was actually hidden, the allied armies didn't want the enemies or other soldiers to find out about her. She went back home after WWI and worked on the ranch with her family. The years between WWI and WWII, especially the depression was rough but once America entered WWII she was once again off to war. WWII was much of the same but this time she was not a nurse, she was sent out as a counter intelligence agent to collect data on the enemy, get numbers, locations and any other pertinent information that would help the allies. It was during WWII that her file was labeled top secret and only those with high security clearance could access her file. She remained in the military after WWII making the military her career. It wasn't long before she was sent to war again, this time in Korea and again she was sent out as a counter intelligence agent and she is finally made an officer, gaining the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. She remains in Korea, stationed there as a liaison between the government and the military remaining there. That is until Vietnam. She is sent to Vietnam and is put into a small group of other powered people. At first there job is to scout out enemy camps and report locations, but after a year there job changes to hunting out POW camps and running rescue missions to those imprisoned in them. That was when the Beast started to wake it could feel that Teagin was sickened by this war, in the previous wars she hadn't seen the carnage and devastation that was involved in this one, and it made the Beast stronger. As the war dragged on she grew more and more upset by the war and she was found it harder to control the Beast. One day her group was ambushed by the Vietcong and she lost all control, the Beast won control. She has no recollection of what happened, she woke up a few years later in a hospital, recovering from a serious injury. It took her days to find out what the military thought had happened. The military thought she was captured in the ambush and imprisoned in a POW camp, they had found her unconscious with multiple cuts and injuries in the remains of a sacked POW camp. Strangely the Vietcong soldiers that were found dead around her had silver swords. That didn't feel quite right to her but she didn't remember anything between the ambush and waking up and said as much. The doctors explained that her experience was so traumatic that she was repressing the memories. She spent the rest of the war recovering from her wounds. By now it is in the 1970's and Teagin needs a long deserved break from military life and her doctors agree. They put her on an extended medical leave. Teagin moves to Hollywood, California to try her hand at civilian life. She needs a job but doesn't want to do office work or nursing, so she becomes a stunt actor. She does the stunt acting for a few years and she is called back up into the military for a special mission with a new group of covert agents (SHIELD). The mission lasts a few weeks and is successful. She returns to Hollywood to continue her career as a stunt actor. She continues this for awhile, taking the occasional special mission with SHIELD between acting gigs. By the mid 1980's the stunt acting is going in direction that she doesn't like so she heads to Texas for a change of pace. While their she takes on an apprenticeship to be a mechanic. The military leaves her alone, considering her semi-retired and with no serious conflicts going on and SHIELD having its own problems she is free to live a relatively normal life or as normal as she can. Years pass and she becomes a full fledged mechanic and decides that she would like her own shop somewhere. Her boss knows of a older guy in Brooklyn that is trying to sell his half of an auto repair shop and she jumps at it. Using a good chunk of her life savings to moves to Brooklyn and buys up his share. It was as if the place was meant for her, it already had a appropriate name, Mac's Classic Auto Repair & Towing. Not long after that a representative from the new SHIELD makes her an offer to join the newly formed group. She sends him away with a "I'll consider it." A few more years pass and a few more SHIELD agents come to ask her to join SHIELD. She finally accepts and becomes a full SHIELD agent. She is sent on a few missions and she continues to work at her shop between them. Until she is sent to the Middle East, where she spends a couple of years reconning terrorist cells. She has recently returned and is back in her shop, waiting her next mission from SHIELD. Personality Unfazable - Teagin is 111 years old and spent a lot of that time in the military and/or in the midst of some war. She has seen the worst in man and the best and everything in between. It would take something quite stupendous to make her bat an eye, say monkeys flying out of someone's rear end, and that might not even do it. Thrill Seeker - Teagin loves a good thrill. She will go out of her way to get them. It's the main reason she does what she does. She loves a good adrenaline rush whether it be caused by doing a job, bungee jumping or driving 150 MPH across the George Washington Bridge in rush hour traffic. Patient - You wouldn't think it but Teagin is as patient as they come. An inpatient soldier can easily be a dead soldier. Teagin doesn't get bored easily, though she can get a bit fidgety. She is slow to anger, having quite a long fuse for a werewolf especially one with a dormant Beast. Not to say that she can't be feisty. She only gets feisty if it is in her best interest and is the best means to an end. The Beast''' - Teagin has a dormant personality, which is dubbed The Beast. This is the werewolf personality. She was born with it as part of the curse but fortunately it has stayed dormant, except for a short time in Vietnam . The Beast is vicious and cruel, capable of just about anything. It awakens those three days of the full moon, but fortunately it is weak of will and she is able to keep it in check as long as she keeps it from getting bored and hungry. During those three days she locks herself in a time locked room and plays a lot of video games, which it seems to love and eats a lot of rare steak.' '''Morals/Values' - Teagin was born and raised in a time when people looked out for each other, you didn't have to worry about locking your door and you could count on the kindness of strangers to lend you a hand if you needed it. She still holds these values, even after all this years and all she has seen and been through. She treats everyone, at least those that deserve it and some that don't, with respect and expects the same from everyone else. Family - The family Teagin was raised with and knew is all dead. The members of SHIELD are pretty much the only family she has now and she thinks of them as such. She is very loyal to those she considers family and will do just about anything for them. Powers *'Shapeshifting' - Teagin is able to shapeshift into one of three forms at will, human, wolf and werewolf. The werewolf form is stronger with claws capable of rending metal no stronger that what is used in cars or gym lockers. *'Strength' - In human form Teagin is able to lift upwards of 10 tons. In werewolf form her strength is much greater, able to handle upwards of 50 tons with effort. *'Endurance' - Teagin does not get exhausted by the same things that would tire a human. She can run a marathon a few times over without breathing heavy or breaking a sweat. She can fight off a small group (< 5) average minimally powered villains without having to call a five minute time out after taking down the first two, etc. *'Reflexes' - Teagin is quick to react to things going on in her environment. Her reflexes are slightly less that Spider-Man's. *'Enhanced Senses' - Like most canines, Teagin has an exceptional sense of smell and hearing. This is somewhat dampened in human form, comparable to Wolverine. In wolf and werewolf form they are beyond compare. *'Healing' - Teagin is able to heal from a majority of wounds from several hours to several days depending on the severity. Along with this she has a high tolerance for pain. Things that would make a normal person fall over in a faint just makes her wince. This is in part because of what she is and part because she has been in four wars and has taken all manner of injury. Silver does more damage which she heals slower from. *'Metabolism' - She is capable of eating a lot at one time and just about anything without gaining weight or getting ill. Alcohol has a reduced effect of her. *'Aging' - She is 111 and looks to be no more than 25, her healing factor at work. She is not immortal, she can be killed it just takes more than the average person is able shell out. Skills *'Acrobatics' - Teagin spent a number of years being a stunt person in low budget b-rated action movies. She learned the basics of acrobatics, enough where she wouldn't hurt herself (not that she could) or anyone else during the performances. She is far from being an expert anyone who has been in gymnastics for a few years could show her up. *'Driving' - Teagin is an excellant driver. Every few years or so she takes she takes refresher courses in not only defensive driving, but also driving classes similar to the ones the Secret Service drivers get. *'Mechanics' - Teagin is a mechanic by trade. She specializes in fixing and restoring classic cars, mostly American ones, but she has some experience with foreign cars. *'First-Aid' - She knows the basics of first aid, and how to keep a wounded person alive, hopefully, long enough to get help from an actual doctor. Her skill would be equivalent to perhaps a trained EMT. *'Hand-to-Hand' - Teagin is a moderately skilled hand-to-hand combatant, what she lacks in finesse/skill she tries to make up for in brute strength and dirty handed techniques. Hit fast, hit hard and hit dirty. *'Weapons' - Teagin knows how to shoot guns of various sizes. She is fairly accurate, hitting where she aims at least ¾ of the time. She doesn't like using firearms that much, at least without preparation. They are loud, and stink, especially to her sensitive ears and nose. *'Military Protocol' - She knows all the rules and regs of the military. Who to salute and when, proper behavior under various military circumstances, how the chain of command works, etc and so on. *'Military Skills' - Teagin has learned and continues to learn a variety of skills in the military: repelling, parachuting, wilderness survival, tracking, surveillance, to name a few important ones. *'Observant' - Teagin is hyper aware of her surroundings. It's a function of her survival and has been drilled into her by the military, especially during war time. She has learned various techniques to keep aware, for example, using windows as mirrors to see if anyone is sneaking up on her. Her enhanced senses certainly help with this. Boons *'SHIELD Agent' - Teagin is a member of SHIELD and is entitled to all the benefits/detriments that entails. She was transferred into SHIELD from the military with a rank of Major. *'Business Owner' - Teagin is part owner of Mac's Classic Car Repair and Towing, in Brooklyn, she also works there as a mechanic and tow truck driver. She owns the garage/building where the business is and her partner owns the land it sits on. Above the business is her apartment with a time lock vault she locks herself in for three days of the full moon. *'Military Clearance' - Teagin has a top secret military clearance as a SHIELD Agent. Her own file is SHIELD level top secret because of her status as a SHIELD Agent. *'Vehicles' - Teagin owns several vehicles, including: 1951 Blackhawk Roadmaster Chief motorcycle, 1975 Dodge Charger, 1960 Chevrolet Convertible and 1972 Ford Mustang. The last two are in the process of being restored, she will sell those once restoration is complete at auction for a good chunk of money. Flaws *'Shapeshifting' - For three days of every month at the full moon Teagin has no control of her shapeshifting ability. She shifts into her werewolf form and is stuck for a full 72 hours, not just at night. *'Silver' - Silver in its various forms does a great deal of harm to Teagin. Even silver jewelry will make her break out in a painful, blistery rash. Injuries caused by silver take double time to heal and are potentially lethal. Silver nitrate, even in a small amount, injected would most likely kill her. *'Enhanced Senses'-Yes they may be helpful but they can also be a hindrance. Her senses can easily be overwhelmed by load noises or strong smells. A sonic grenade for instance can leave her deaf for hours to days and a potent stink bomb or the like can render her nose useless if they are used strategically *'Smell' - This being her own personal odor. To other persons with enhanced senses (smelling specifically), Teagin just doesn't smell like a human should. It's not a bad smell, just strange. *'Animals' - Animals just don't like Teagin, except dogs. Dogs love her. Cats, horses and a variety of other animals either go out of there way to avoid her or just get downright hostile in her presence. *'The Beast' - The Beast is her werewolf personality. It's cruel and vicious but weak of will. She currently is able to keep control of it when it surfaces during the full moon but she hates to think what would happen if it gained the upper hand as it did in Vietnam. Logs Including Teagin MacConnell 2010-8-30:_Not_Quite_Cow_Tipping Category:Original Character